Un fol espoir ( par Marina Ka-Fai )
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Pour Bellatrix, Azkaban n'était qu'une salle d'attente pour patienter avant le retour de son Seigneur.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION SUR NOTRE FORUM FANFICTION**

Oui, tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre forum, et reviewer le mois en cours

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !

Voici quelque un OS de présentation pour vous montrer un peu le talent de nos auteurs. Celui ci est sur Harry Potter et c'est notre Marina qui l'a écrite.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Marie, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit sur Bellatrix à Azkaban.

* * *

 _Diclaimers : Harry Potter est l'oeuvre de J.K Rowling._

* * *

Résumé: Pour Bellatrix, Azkaban n'était qu'une salle d'attente pour patienter avant le retour de son Seigneur.

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour , passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un écrit sur Bellatrix Lestrange à Azkaban. Le côté très court, voire vignette est volontaire et assumé.

 **Un fol espoir**

Assise sur le sol froid et dur de sa cellule, Bellatrix ne cessait de sourire. Ce sourire qui faisait peur à tant de ces gardiens Ceux-là même qui avaient été horrifiés d'entendre qu'elle ne niait rien, qu'elle ne regrettait rien et qu'elle restait une Mangemort convaincue.

Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'Elu !

Celui qui allait redonner ses lettres de noblesse, sa gloire à la sorcellerie !

Les sorciers étaient un cran au-dessus des êtres humains normaux, ils avaient en eu la possibilité d'utiliser la magie, ce que les moldus ignoraient. Il était normal de préférer s'associer avec des êtres supérieurs, autrement, c'était du nivellement intellectuel par le bas. Ces sorciers qui se mariaient à des moldus, des sorciers nés moldus, ces infâmes sangs-de-bourbe ! Tous ces gens salissaient l'art qu'était la magie et l'essence même de ce qui faisait un sorcier ! L'heure d'une purge avait sonné et seul son maître, tel un martyr, avait eu le courage de se dresser face à ces ignominies, ces insultes faites à son sang, de prendre les choses en main pour qu'enfin, la race des sorciers retrouve sa pureté originelle. Les sorciers actuels s'étaient adoucis, au point de cohabiter, de composer avec les moldus, pour les protéger. Ah ! Les moldus ne valaient pas mieux que les elfes de maison ! Seul Voldemort avait su trouver un écho en elle, le seul à confirmer que ce qu'elle ressentait depuis son enfance était vrai :

Les sorciers étaient en train de périr de part leur association malsaine avec les sangs-mêlés, les moldus, cette racaille.

Ce que Voldemort promettait, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une vision du Paradis pour elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc d'étonnant à ce qu'elle lui demeure loyale ?

D'ailleurs, les délateurs, ceux qui niaient leur allégeance, elle espérait qu'ils seraient punis pour leurs péchés par son maître quand il reviendrait.

Voldemort était un dieu pour elle, un messie, alors pourquoi s'étonner de la voir espérer son retour, aussi prête que jamais à l'aider, à tuer pour lui, à éliminer toute menace sur son passage ? Il lui ordonnerait d'avaler du poison qu'elle le ferait, parce qu'il lui était supérieur, elle était une sorcière, lui, il était encore au-delà de cela.

Les détraqueurs se nourrissaient du bonheur, de l'espoir des gens.

Bellatrix se demanda alors si son espoir intarissable ne leur donnait pas, parfois, des indigestions, et cette pensée, ajoutée à celle du retour prochain de son Seigneur, lui donnait la force de survivre jusqu'à ce jour béni où elle serait libre.

Jusqu'à ce jour prophétisé où, grâce à lui, les sorciers redeviendraient enfin ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais du cesser de demeurer.

La joie que lui apporta ce rêve fit résonner entre les quatre murs de sa cellule son rire fou et éraillé.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bonne journée ! Et vous aussi vous pouvez demander une fic (il vous suffit de nous laisser un message par mp ou sur le forum!)**


End file.
